Im Gonna Show You Hayley Marshall and Malia Tate Crossover
by Hayls-Marshall91
Summary: Hayley and Malia both got caught by these men who seek to study them but for the wrong reasons so they lock the two up. Obviously though, they escape and get their revenge on the people.


_There's a war inside my head_

 _Sometimes I wish that I was dead_

 _Broken_

Hayley could hardly think as she just stared at the floor. Her thoughts were running rampant in her mind of what she had to do or what she should try to do, but it was as if her body was numb. She didn't even have the energy to stand up. So she just stayed there on the floor, her hands shackled together.

 _So I call this therapist_

 _And she said girl you can't be fixed_

 _Just take this_

Someone walked into the room and then crouched down in front of her, using their index finger to lift her chin up so they could look into her eyes.

"Ah Hayley. It's a shame that this happened to you...but no matter you're wonderful little family will be here soon enough to get you. But that's not want you really want. Is it.", the man said before he lowered his hand and stood up, stepping away from her.

Hayley was silent as her hazel-green eyes sought the floor again. The man kicked her in the side and she cried out as she fell over, unable to do anything. While she was down, he pulled out a syringe which was filled with a liquid that had wolfsbane mixed in it. Stepping close to her, he jabbed the syringe into her neck and then pulled it out after the liquid had been injected into her.

 _I'm tired of trying to be normal_

 _I'm always over thinking_

 _I'm driving myself crazy_

In another room further down the hall from where Hayley was being held, another person was also chained up. Short dirty-blond hair, olive skin, and brown eyes. Malia. She wanted free of this place. She hated being stuck down in some freaky old hospital basement.

"Hello coyote. My aren't you special.", the man said as he looked her over slowly with his eyes before they went back to her face. But she wasn't paying her any attention as she stared around the room with wide eyes.

"Where's Scott? Stiles? Lydia? Where are they?!",Malia said and then yelled when she didn't get an answer.

The man laughed and replied, "Oh you mean your pack in that pathetic town you call a home? Ah yes I do believe they are still alive...well unless Sadris got to them."

Malia growled and then backed up, her growl fading as she began to panic again.

The man smiled and walked closer to her.

 _And I don't need your quick fix_

 _I don't want your prescriptions_

"Wolfsbane really is quiet the little devil, isn't it?", he said.

 _Just cause you say I'm crazy_

 _So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

Malia lunged at him, grabbing him fast and punching him in his face. He fell to the floor, but she wasn't done. She hovered over him and then shifted into a coyote, which sank its teeth into his body, constantly biting him. Being only human, he couldn't do much. His screams of agony echoed out of the room and down the hall.

 _I'm gonna show you_

 _Loco maniac_

 _Sick bitch_

 _Psychopath_

Hayley in the other room was beginning to feel herself healing. She managed to stand up slowly and, after maneuvering her hands around, she got them free. Walking to the door of the room she was stopped by two men who had rushed down here to help the one being mauled by Malia.

She glared at them coldly and then vamp sped forward, sinking her fangs deep into his neck. The man's cries joined the other one's until she pulled away. The body collapsed onto the concrete floor with a thud and she looked at the other one; blood on the corner of her mouth.

 _Yeah I'm gonna show you_

 _I'm gonna show you_

 _I'm gonna show you_

He gulped and went to turn around but she stood in front of him with dark eyes. Before he had time to register what was happening, she was grabbing him by his neck and throwing him down the long hallway. He hit the door at the end and fell down.

 _Yeah I'm gonna show you_

 _Mental on my brain_

 _Bad shit go insane_

The coyote shifted back and Malia got dressed before she stormed out of the room, walking up to the man and grabbing him by his shoulders. She lifted him up and then slammed him against a wall, his head hitting the concrete with a loud and solid thud. He fell onto the floor again.

Kneeling, she grabbed his arm and broke it as he brought it up to shield his face. He cried out in pain and stared at her. She punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He brought his right hand up and held it, tears forming in his eyes. Rising to her feet, Malia looked down the hall at Hayley who stood there silently.

 _Yeah I'm gonna show you_

Malia opened the door and walked up the stairs, Hayley followed behind her. After walking down another hallway, they came to a large room and found themselves surrounded by more people.

 _I'm gonna show you_

 _I'm gonna show you_

They looked at each other and nodded before they both attacked the people.


End file.
